fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
President Werbenger (The Traveler)
Pierson Werbenger, also known as President Werbenger, is the third President of the Second Republic of Arnelia since 11th January, 2020. He appears in the final scene of The Traveler where he is seen awarding several high-ranking LA members including Justin Raflamme the medals for fighting in the war. Character details Full name: Pierson Johnson Werbenger Date of birth: 4th May, 1978 Place of birth: Paris, Normandy, Arnelia Height: 6'11" (185 centimeters) Weight: 81 kg Blood: A Occupation: Third President of Arnelia Early life Not much is known about Pierson Werbenger's past. But it is clear that he was born on 4th May, 1978 in the capital city of Arnelia called Paris and he was a high-ranking member in a revolutionary group called Liberation Army that helped to establish the Second Republic of Arnelia in the west in 2nd February, 2000. Prior to the establishment of the Second Republic as well as the first civil war that occurred in 1998, he co-founded the Liberation Army of Arnelia along with Martin Porter and Abigail Frost when the First Republic was being hit by economic crisis. After the establishment of the Second Republic, he helped the first President of the Second Republic to organize the Arnelian Democratic Party as well as reconstructing the LA army to become the military and national armed force of the Second Republic. He also became a high-ranking politican of the party. But in 2004, he moved away and joined the Arnelian Social Party. Presidency Pierson was then elected as president on 2019 and later took office in 11th January, 2020 as the third President of the Second Republic. During his time as president, he proposed series of economic, social, infrastructure and environmental reforms. His proposal was quite a success, the infrastructure of Arnelia had been dramatically improved, many parts of Arnelia had saw a much friendlier environmental conditions while still maintaining a very good economic growth and people were living in a healthier and happier lifestyles. Because of this, his approval rating as at all-time high at 82 percent. He also improved the country's healthcare by making government or state-owned hospitals less expensive but more accessible to the population as well as increasing the funding for it but at the cost of decreasing the military budgets significantly. On top of that, he proposed a practical education for students where students could choose to study their would-be jobs and learn it in a physical and practical way as well as abolishing paper test and replacing it with physical and practical test. This actually helped to add more jobs and decreased the unemployment rate within the country. President Pierson also cut some military funding and instead used it on law enforcement and national security which helped to boost the country's police force as well as decreasing the crime rates. Trivia * Pierson's current approval rating are at 53% which is far lower than his pre-war approval rating at 82%. * As the year in the events of The Traveler is 2024, that would make him 46 years old. * In a document about him which can be found in Commander Hoodie's office states that he has German-Irish ancestry. His grandfather was a German who fought alongside the United States Army during the Second World War while his grandmother was a Irish. It also states that his whole family including him are Jewish. * During the development, he was originally not going to be featured in the game.